May 2019
Friday Version: v0.196 ;Greater Amusement Features: * Added Tier 4 objectives to Amusement Park of Doom Changes: * Mobile has now been phased out. * Resetting the world will no longer show a notification, after 25 resets. * Removed the damage cap on Fire Storm, Storm of Flame, and Resurrection * They now deal a percent of monsters’ current health, instead of max health Fixes: * Fixed formation slots occasionally being locked when resetting the world * Fixed the objective selection screen showing your highest completed area as 0 if the game was loaded while not on an objective. * Dismissing notifications with the spacebar no longer prevents all future notifications (such as achievements) * Minor performance improvements. Thursday Version: v0.197 ;Song of Thrones, Tier 4 Features: * Updated Song of Thrones for Tier 4 * New Crusader: Holddoor * 5 New Objectives: ** Recruit Holddoor: Reach area 600 with a stalwart companion. ** Revenge: Reach area 800 while 'repaying' some 'debts'. ** Armies on the Move: Stop for nothing on the way to area 750. ** Winter is Here: Reach area 800 before all is lost. ** Plot-Focused Episode: Reach area 850 as your Crusaders admire the casting decisions. * Added “Highest DPS This Reset” and “Highest CLK This Reset” to the stats window Changes: * (May 6) When resetting the world, Taskmasters who are clicking monsters will no longer be sent back to the roster. Fixes: * Slot 31 is now properly accounted for in bench-slot-based objectives. * Fixed Graham the Driver’s displays showing 0 CLK, instead of his DPS * Fixed the ability bar hiding when no abilities are unlocked. Monday Version: v0.197.1 ;Taskmaster Pack: Silverwind Features: * Added a new premium Taskmaster: Silverwind Changes: * Holddoor’s Wight Striders have much lower health (affects monster-health-based damage abilities) * Thoonoose’s Cosmic Gem can no longer build stacks from invulnerable monsters Fixes: * Holddoor’s Wight Striders can no longer turn into treasure chests Monday Version: v0.198 ;Introducing Skins! Features: * Added Crusader Skins, which change the appearance of Crusaders (and eventually other things) * Added Skins for the first 10 Crusaders (Bushwhacker through Artaxes) Changes: * Changed the effects and requirements of several of the first 10 Crusaders’ Legendary effects, particularly those which depended upon specific Crusaders. * Increased the effects of Emo’s “Lone Wolf” and Hermit’s “Craziness” and “Dark Warstories”. * Sasha’s “Bulwark” now also affects her. * Added a level 100 upgrade for Sasha. * Added the DPS tag to Sasha. * Enabled Starter Packs, Taskmaster Packs, and Flash Sales for Miniclip players. * Removed all tooltip references to “Base DPS”. It’s just DPS. * Holddoor’s Wight Striders now always have 1 health (but are still invulnerable.) * Alphabetical sorting of Crusaders in the crafting screen now ignores “The”. Fixes: * Beary’s Controlled Burn and Fright-O-Tron’s Remote Detonation are now properly buffed or debuffed depending on Mindy’s Mimic strength * Legendary items’ graphics will no longer cover up their current level Thursday Version: v0.199 ;Gardeners of the Galaxy, Tier 4 Features: * Updated Gardeners of the Galaxy for Tier 4, starting at 12:30pm pacific time. * New Crusader: Mycall the Mushroom. * 5 New Objectives: ** Recruit Mycall the Mushroom: Reach area 600 with a fungal friend. ** SuperGRO: Reach area 700 despite these overgrown plants. ** Sprinkled: Reach area 750 as the sprinkler ticks back and forth. ** Capped Out: Reach area 800 with only the best tools for the job. ** Down and Dirty: Reach area 850 without getting buried. * Added the Flora tag. ** Applies to Mycall, Broot, and Jack O’Lantern. Changes: * Monsters with ranged attacks now deal damage when the projectiles hit, instead of continuously. * Doubled the effect of Jason’s first Legendary ability. * Improved the walk animation for Artaxes’ “King of Beasts” skin. Fixes: * (May 27) Hotfix for Echoes objective. * (May 28) Fixed an error when resetting the world. * Fixed Lingering Buffs’ tooltip for crit chance buffs. See Also Category:News Archives